


[podfic] Chances

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Betting Pool, Dating, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, superheroes make the worst gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tim and Kon get together, only to find everyone in the superhero community was in on a betting pool about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614812) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Friends to Lovers, Dating, Betting Pool, superheroes make the worst gossips ****

**Length:**  00:11:52  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TT\)%20_Chances_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123082.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
